


Dog

by Zizzywizzy



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bondage, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Oral Fixation, Other, Praise, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, delayed gratification, humping, i just really like sub ryder, idk he get's called dog an shit idk, kind of?, sue me, this is written so you can envision w/e ship u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zizzywizzy/pseuds/Zizzywizzy
Summary: Ryder was bound, stuck kneeling on the ground as he was sweetly tortured for hours. Until he was finally allowed release from degradation.





	Dog

Two strong arms bound behind a lean back, tied at wrists which promised restriction. Kneeling on his knees, legs pushed apart with a bar connected to swaths of fabric wrapped around both ankles. Ryder was completely immobile as a ballgag was forced into his mouth, only adding to the slight discomfort. He was blindfolded, the only sensations that were available were the noises around him, not like there were many. He groaned as the gag was clasped at the back of his head, a small tug at his hair as the hand withdrew. A small wince played on his features, moving his lips around to try and get somewhat comfortable around the gag. He was hard, had been for what felt like hours. Anytime he began to soften he was stroked, vibed, mocked even, until he was at full mast again. Ryder was in a sweet hell, a torturous pleasure. He felt alone, but also too aware of the other in the room. He felt vulnerable, somehow this adding to his arousal. He was at the mercy of whatever, not being able to control what was going to happen. This only fueled his flames, a layer of sweat forming down his thighs. He was desperate enough to beg, needy enough to plead for something, something to relieve the pressure. This only got him gagged, his only means of communication stolen from him. When the gag was forced into his mouth, effectively silencing him, goosebumps ran down his chest. He didn't realize how much he needed this, needed all the power stolen from him. He loved it. Loved the feeling of being in complete and utter submission.  
After another twenty minutes, Ryder started to go soft again from lack of stimulation. He was both looking happily anticipating and dreading what would come next. He felt a plastic circle press against the head of his cock, and before he even had time to whine it was on, vibrating against him. As much of a moan as the gag allowed followed the low hum of the wand. This was sweet, sweet torture for Ryder as he groaned and moaned. He was oh so overstimulated from his constant yo-yoing between hard and soft, enough that this caused just enough pain to keep Ryder on edge. It didn't take long for him to fill back up, a broken sob escaping him when the wand was pulled away. He wanted more, needed more. Every fiber of his being screamed for him to just end this, pull away and finish himself off. Ryder didn't want that, though. He would never admit it out loud, but he needed this just as much as he needed to finish. Some part of him loved that this was what he truly wanted, the submissive part of himself loved that this truly made Ryder feel some sort of way. The complete lack of control doing nothing but egg him on, relished in the fact that his place was at someone feet. He felt something warm wrap around his neck, warm and rigid. It took Ryder a moment to realize what was happening, but when he felt the clasp at the back of his neck tighten the restriction around his throat, he knew. He was being collared.  
Ryder was at someones feet with a gag in his mouth, his arms behind his back, his legs forcefully spread, and now a collar. He whined now, a high keen at the back of his throat. A forceful thrust of his hips into the air met with nothing, only lengthening the whine bubbling from the pits of his being. The one above him made a clicking noise, chuckling quietly. This made a rose color form around the highs of Ryder's cheeks, spreading slowly down his chest. His stomach burned with shame, only serving to make his cock and thighs twitch, begging for something. Humiliation washed over him, forcing him to moan from behind the restraint forced into his mouth. Another click, another chuckle. Ryder felt fabric meet his member, a force behind it. Strong and solid, exactly what Ryder needed. He was grinding against it without much thought. It wasn't a chuckle this time, but an actual laugh, that Ryder was met with.   
“Humping my leg, like some sort of dog?” Hushed now, steady and even. A stark contrast to Ryder's own state. He stopped for a moment, letting the words run down his skin. He was kneeling on here, humping a leg like a dog in heat. He whimpered as a hand fell on his head, petting slowly. Ryder pushed against the touch, rocking his hips slowly. “Such a good boy for me, collared and spread, only for me.” It wasn't a question, but Ryder nodded anyways, groaning at the approval. He sped up slightly, he felt like he could cry with some of this pressure finally being released. He slightly shuffled his knees, trying to chase more friction. Another laugh as Ryder felt nimble fingers reach behind his head, unclasping the gag. Ryder groaned, the gag being pulled out slowly. He could feel drool that had formed as a result of the gag dripping down his chin, the lines of spit from the removal of the ball breaking to run tantalizingly slow down his lips. His jaw was aching, but he wasn't able to close his mouth, needy gasps and moans spilling out instead. The hand petting his hair stilled as the gag was thrown to the side, forcing Ryder to still himself. He waited with bated breath for what was next, nearly holding his breath waiting. The hand that had removed the gag sat carefully on Ryder cheek, patting lightly a handful of times.   
“Do you want me to hurt you, dog?” A shiver ran down Ryder's spine at the degradation as he tried to think for a moment. They had spoken before about being rougher, going above just light abuse. Ryder wanted to try it, but he was nervous at the same time, not wanting the other to be uncomfortable. This was a genuine question, one Ryder knew he could say no to. One that Ryder didn't want to say no to. He nodded slowly, his hips bucking once at this. A chuckle from above him, the hand that previously had been just resting on his scalp now took a handful of hair and gripped. This forced yet another groan out of Ryder, lips trembling. Hell...everything trembling. “Speak, dog.” This was enunciated by a small tug at his hair.   
“Yes, please. Please...abuse me.” Ryder voice was cracking, muffled by the silence he had been practicing until now. He sounded hoarse and thick with arousal, and so very desperate and ruined. Another laugh as the hand that had previously been gently patting slapped him with an open palm. It wasn't very hard at all, much like you would lightly spank a cat for being naughty. But...this was enough for Ryder. Enough for him to moan, rocking back and forth on the leg in front of him again. He had picked up some speed, pushing harder.   
“What? That's it? No gratitude?” Another slap, harder this time. Ryder skin slightly stung as he whimpered, hips stuttering for a moment before getting back into a rhythm. “I trained you better than this...” The voice above him sounded disappointed, which Ryder could not handle.   
“I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” It was desperate, and it sounded the point. Another small whimper fell from an open mouth. “Thank you! Thank you for hurting me.”   
“And? What else are you grateful for, dog?” Was the only response, leaving Ryder pushing harder and faster on the limb being presented to him.   
“F-for putting me in my place. Thank you, for putting me in my place.” The light pink that had previously been adorning Ryder's cheeks and chest quickly develop into a deep red. This degradation turned his legs into jelly, more and more aware of the ache developing in his knees. A gentle awing came from his partner, a thumb coming up to rub at the apples of Ryder's cheeks. He grinned dopey at that, which quickly turned into a moan. The others leg was now pressing back, almost overwhelming Ryder with the stress against his cock. He could practically hear their smile forming from Ryder's determination as he pushed even harder and faster against them. He was chasing that finish line as the fingers in his hair only tightened. The hand on his cheek flowed down to his mouth, thumb swiping the spit on his lower lip side to side. It slowly pressed in, pad pushing gently against his tongue. Ryder savored the taste, salt and dirt he knew came from a long days work. He sucked gently on the digit, tongue swirling around the tip.   
“What a good boy...” Was the only comment that came afterwards, the thumb moving in and out of Ryder's mouth slowly. He was simulating oral on the digit, putting his all into this faux head. His hips stuttered again as he felt a familiar pit growing in his stomach, spine tingling. He had no rhythm as he frantically reached his climax. “Cumming already, without permission?” Two clicks, side by side to signal displeasure. The thumb was pulled out with an obscene and wet pop, rubbing down to his chin and holding his head up.   
“Please, I've been, “a slight pause from Ryder. After so many times like this, so much trust built up, it was still hard to speak like this to anyone. He took a deep breath, hard to do given the situation. “I've been a good boy..please, can I please cum?” His voice was thick with urgency, whining a bit towards the end. Yet another chuckle as the thumb moved warmly from his chin back to his lips, signaling for Ryder to begin sucking again. He did so happily, bringing the digit back into his mouth.   
“You have been, haven't you? Cum for me, lover.” Ryder nodded, as much as he could at least with the hand wrapped around his hair. It took him a second to get back to that edge, grunting and groaning around the thumb pushing far into his mouth. Reminding himself of where he was took him there quickly, everything becoming too much as he hit his peak, falling down the edge shortly after. His thrusts faltered, stopping altogether as he came on the leg given to him. His head fell backwards, the hand in his hair easing up to let it do so. The digit in his mouth continued to push in and out, nearly gagging Ryder more than once. His body shook and he was clenching and un-clenching what seemed like every muscle he had. Stomach convulsing and eyes squeezed shut hard behind the blindfold. His toes curled almost painfully, everything in the night leading up to and donating to this grand finale.  
It took a moment for Ryder's orgasm to finally end, both hands leaving his face to reach behind his curled from. He was resting his head on the others leg as they first untied his hands, then his blindfold. Ryder himself unbuckled the clasps at his legs, flinging the bar lightly away. Foreign hands wrapped around his face, his lover coming down to kiss and nuzzle around Ryder's face and neck. He was smiling and so were they as they praised him. After a few moments of this, Ryder was led to bed and tucked in before the lights were shut off. A few moments later a naked body joined him, pulled into a tight hug Ryder finally started to settle. They joked for a moment about what a bitch laundry was going to be, quite chuckles bubbling from both of them. Soon after the only noise that filled the room was that of steady breathing, both parties exhausted from the night. They both slept peacefully that night, neither of them moving from this position. Even when light peaked from underneath the door and windows, signaling a new day, neither party stirred for hours. Both content with the warmth kept under their covers and locked behind their door.


End file.
